


Lilies Float (Sink) On (In) The River Below Us

by KPop_Rogue



Series: K-Pop Car Accident AU [2]
Category: GOT7, SHINee
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Character Death, Flowers, Gen, Hospitals, How Do I Tag, I somehow finished this in a month???, Major Character Injury, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, plz help me if i forgot to tag anything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-09-30 11:56:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPop_Rogue/pseuds/KPop_Rogue
Summary: Got7 Car Crash AUNot too long after Got7 head to a barbecue dinner, they collide with a truck! Who will survive?Read to find out!Oneshot!





	Lilies Float (Sink) On (In) The River Below Us

(I don't own the characters, lol)

Pain

The first thing Jackson felt was pain. 

Jackson slowly opened his eyes, getting accustomed to the dim lighting around him. Confused, he moved his right arm to his head only to have nothing move. Jackson looked down and saw his right arm pinned to him by a dented piece of metal on his side. His right leg, though, looked fine. 

Instead of moving his right arm, Jackson moved his left arm to check his head. Luckily, he felt no cuts or blood, but he did think his nose was broken. After checking himself over one last time, he looked to his left where Mark was sitting. 

Mark was unconscious in his seat. From what Jackson could see, he was fine, but he couldn’t tell his left side. Scratch that, Mark had a few cuts and a small branch sticking out from his arm. Ouch. That might hurt when he wakes up. Jackson couldn’t see Mark’s left side, so he'd have to leave it to the EMS to check.

Behind him were the maknae three. Youngjae was sitting right behind him while BamBam was in the middle and Yugyeom behind Mark. Youngjae had a bruise on his face from who knows what and maybe a broken leg? Jackson couldn’t tell from where he was sitting because his seat and pinned arm blocked his vision on Youngjae. BamBam looked relatively unharmed. Maybe a cut or two from shattered glass were scattered around him, but nothing looked bad. No punctured limbs, broken bones, or anything of the sort. 

Yugyeom, on the other hand, had a shard of the window glass stuck in his back. The shard of glass was as long as a ruler and as wide as a phone. One tip ran through his back and poked out on his front right below his shoulder blade. His face sported a bruise not as big as Youngjae’s, but still pretty big. He looked fine elsewhere. 

Jackson then looked forward, to where Jaebum and Jinyoung were. Jaebum was driving while Jinyoung was in the passenger's seat. From where he sat, he couldn’t really tell anything about the two, more so of Jinyoung than Jaebum. From what he could see of Jaebum, the right side of his face was caked in blood and he was slumped over the steering wheel. He couldn’t see Jinyoung but suspected he was in just as bad of a condition as Jaebum was. 

As he saw Jaebum, Jackson remembered what had happened before he woke up.

{Flashback}

The members exited the restaurant an hour away from the dorm. They decided to go to this specific restaurant because it was one of Jaebum’s favorites and they were going for his birthday. The members had just released their recent winter album, Winter’s Fall, and their title track, Melting Snow. They were also celebrating the success of the album as well.

Once they finished eating, they piled into the van with Jaebum driving and Jinyoung in the passengers. Jackson and Mark had the two seats by themselves, and the maknae three had the back row. They set off driving after they made sure their seat belts were on. Not long after they left, BamBam and Yugyeom fell asleep while Youngjae was listening to music and looking out the window. Mark and Jackson were battling each other on Pokemon Go, and Jaebum and Jinyoung were having a quiet conversation upfront. 

They decided to take the back route back to the dorm instead of the highway. The back route had trees aligning the flat road and many lights either hanging from branches or lamp posts. Ditches were created on the side to catch rain and let wildlife drink from it. The ditches were pretty deep and wide, considering how much rain Korea gets, so it might flood the road so be careful when you take it. If you drove by at the right time, it’d look majestic because of the lighting, or plain, because of the lamps by themselves. Semi Trucks were somehow able to drive through the wooded road, barely scratching the tree branches.

Jackson looked up from his phone to see the bright headlights of a semi-truck. The semi-truck was swerving in between the lanes uncontrollably. Jaebum tried to get out of its way, but it still hit. Jackson felt his arm being crushed and screamed. Before Jaebum could ask what had happened, the truck turned around and hit the front of the car, sending them rolling down the ditch. Jackson blacked out after that. 

{End of Flashback}

Just then, he heard sirens in the distance. Confused, he searched for his phone. Luckily, his phone wasn’t damaged at all-okay maybe a crack or scratch-and he looked at the time. They had left the restaurant at around 7 and it was almost 9 PM. Jackson, panicked at how long they had been in the ditch, dialed 119. A man picked up. “Hello? This is 119. How can I help you?” Jackson replied. “Hello. I am Jackson Wang from the K-Pop group Got7. We were driving back from a restaurant when a semi-truck hit us from the right and somehow, the front. We rolled down a ditch and it’s been almost an hour since then.”

“All right. We’ll track your coordinates and send emergency responders. Do you know where you were before you crashed?” the man asked. “Oh! My name is Lee Taemin! I’m sorry I didn’t introduce myself earlier,” Jackson paused and thought for a second. “Wait! Lee Taemin from SHINee-sunbaenim?” “Yep! That’s me! Although I’d say it’s nice talking to you, this situation doesn’t comply with it.”

“I suppose that’s true. Anyways, back to answering the question, I think the last thing I saw was the Owl Lantern. The big one that has a Snowy Owl instead of the Great Horned Owl. Yeah, I think that’s the one I saw. Oh! There was a cat one too! This one was jumping for something,” explained Jackson. “Alright. Thanks for the information. The emergency responders should be there any minute now.”

Just as Taemin had said those words, he heard sirens heading in their direction. “Oh my gosh if you were here right now I would hug you,” Taemin laughed. “We’ll see each other soon enough, I tell you. Jinki-hyung is probably going to be your doctor and Minho-hyung is on one of the fire trucks heading your way. Kibum-hyung too! He’s a paramedic so he’s also on one of the ambulances. He doesn’t like to take calls that need an ambulance and firetruck if it’s not with Minho-hyung. Jinki-hyung doesn’t do surgery, that’s for who we call Super Junior-sunbaenims. Jonghyun is a nurse, and he probably will help you guys since he only helps the idols. You know, he helped a regular family before and the patient fainted because Jonghyun was his idol, so he was rejected from doing citizens to idols only. Even though he does idols only, some still faint I guess. Anyways, Jinki-hyung’s the doctor who will just keep track of your health, make sure you’re eating and getting exercise, take care of your needs, that kind of stuff.”

“That’s cool. Are they as nice as you?” Jackson asked. While he was busy talking with Taemin, the firemen started to arrive. “Yeah. Actually, Jinki-hyung is nicer than me unless he’s mad. Jonghyun-hyung likes to tease people, Minho-hyung and Kibum-hyung are the same. So I suppose they are.”

Right before Jackson could reply, he heard a loud shout from outside. “Is anyone in the car?” was heard. Through the phone, Taemin said, “That’s Minho-hyung! He might seem intimidating or rude at first, but as you start to become his friend, he’ll warm up to you can be nicer,” Taemin stopped for a second. “What are you waiting for, huh? Say that you’re awake and that you’re talking to Taemin. He’ll come help within a few minutes.”

After being told that from Taemin, Jackson yelled, “Yes! There’s seven of us!” A pause. “Alright! We’ll be down in a few minutes to check out your vehicle and then proceed from there. How bad are your injuries?” asked a different voice. “That’s Kibum-hyung! He’s sarcastic and cold but he’s like Minho.” 

“Uh. My right arm is pinned to my side from the door, and I might be bleeding a little bit from where it’s pinned at. Other than that, I’m good,” Jackson looked out the glass-less window to see a man, Jackson suspected, was Minho with a little shorter man behind him. “My name is Minho, and this person behind me is Kibum-hyung. Your name?” 

“My name is Jackson Wang. Are you the Minho Taemin is talking about?” Jackson asked the man. The man, ‘Minho’, he thought, was tall. He had brown hair and eyes. From what Jackson would tell, he was muscular and he had a childish behavior, judging the glint in his eyes. He was decked out in a fireman outfit like he’s supposed to. The other man, Kibum, was not that much shorter than Minho. He wasn’t muscular, but even if he wasn’t, he was strong since he needed to carry heavy medical equipment. His hair was brown and parted from the left. His eyes were brown, just a shade darker than his hair, and he had a Navy Blue medic outfit on.

“Yep! That’s me! So, how we’re going to do this is by using a saw. We’re going to cut the door off of its hinges and then go from there. Kibum-hyung will help you once we get you out.” After Minho told them what they were doing, they brought the chainsaw down the ditch and started cutting the door off. Once they did that, they asked Jackson to see if he could move. Jackson bent forwards and they then cut just below where the bottom of the window started.

After that, they cut the lock on the door and started pulling on the metal, telling Jackson to move with them. Jackson complied and they slowly started moving the metal. When Jackson was out of the van, he was put on a stretcher and brought to the ambulance. Jackson wasn’t able to see what Minho and the others did, but he did know that BamBam was the first person out after him, since the aforementioned man was put in the same ambulance and were sent to the hospital. Jackson was to undergo surgery to remove the metal and BamBam was to get the glass removed and a few stitches for different cuts. 

The last thing Jackson saw before the darkness enveloped his vision were two lilies surrounded by seven iris’, five being a blue color and two being purple, and four chrysanthemums.

*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*--

When Jackson woke up, he looked around. To his left was the wall, and his right was BamBam. Next to BamBam was Mark, and next to Mark, was an empty bed. Between him BamBam and Mark was a TV, and across from that TV was another TV above three empty beds. BamBam had 6 stitches on his left cheek and probably a few more that he couldn’t see. Mark, on the other hand, had his left leg in a cast and a bruise on his cheek, with probably a few more injuries he couldn’t see.

Just then, a nurse brought in Youngjae on a bed, (or whatever it was. It was not a bed.) and three other people lifted Youngjae from the “bed” and onto the empty one next to Mark while the nurse approached him. 

“Hello, I’m Kim Jonghyun, your nurse for now. I’m with the SHINee K-Pop group. Don’t waste your breath. I know who you are. Your name is Jackson Wang and you’re from the K-Pop group Got7. We’ve met before today, I assure you,” Jonghyun spoke. “Taemin’s been telling me about you. Well, from what he could tell about you. He said you care for your members’ safety, are very energetic, and kind. He’s outside waiting to see you if you want. Jinki-hyung says you can have visitors, just that they can’t be too loud and that you can’t move or aggravate your injuries. You don’t want to be on his bad side, so I suggest you do what he says. We also contacted all your guys’ parents, so your parents will be here in a little, while the others are outside.”

Jackson looked confused. “So, can the others have their parents visit them?” “No, not until Jinki-hyung says so. They need to rest and having a ton of noise doesn’t help that. Do you want to meet Taemin? He and Jinki-hyung are the only ones you haven’t met yet,” Jackson nodded and Jonghyun left to grab Taemin.

“Don’t be too loud, don’t ask him a lot of questions, you know the drill,” He heard Jonghyun speak. The door opened and a blond man walked beside Jonghyun. Jonghyun was an average height man with pink hair and thin frame glasses. He wore a white nurses’ shirt and white pants to match. On a lanyard hung on his neck was his name and position. Taemin was a little taller than Jonghyun and had dirty blond hair. He wore a red jacket over a black shirt and had a pair of black pants to match. 

“Hello, Jackson! It’s me! Taemin!” said Taemin excitedly but quietly, trying not to disturb the other three and avoid a glare from Jonghyun. “Hi, Taemin. It’s sorta nice to meet you. You know, because of the situation, haha,” Taemin giggled but looked at Jackson. “Do you have any questions for us? Personal, your guys’ condition, why we’re working here, etc.”

“Uhh, yeah I do have a few questions. Why are you working here?” Jackson asked. “Well, instead of military service, they let us do medical work since we asked politely and we were originally going to help people but decided this would be a bit easier and that we could help take care of people. Actually, I don’t know why we’re here. That was just what I thought, but we were doing the drills when our commander called us over and told us to go to the hospital where we were met with clothes and people. They told us we were moved here with Super Junior-sunbae and that we could choose from the emergency services to nursing, to just being a doctor, to the surgeon’s work. I decided to pick up 119 calls, Minho-hyung and Kibum-hyung became a firefighter and paramedic duo, Jonghyun-hyung became a nurse, and Jinki-hyung became a doctor. Speaking of Jinki-hyung, he should be here any minute to check up on you.”

“That is weird. Umm… How old are you guys? I feel like Taemin’s 29 and you’re maybe 30?” Jackson asked Jonghyun. “Well, I was born in 1990, so I’m 29, turning 30,” Jonghyun explained. “Taemin was born 1993, so he’s 26, turning 27. Jinki-hyung is 29, turning 30, Minho and Kibum are 28 turning 29.” 

“You guys seem mature, that’s why I was guessing older than your age,” explained Jackson. Just then, Jinki stuck his head out after he opened the door. “Hello. Am I interrupting anything?” he asked. “No, we were just talking is all. You can tell him about the others and their condition. We’ll be here with you though because we want to talk to him.” confirmed Jonghyun.

“Cool,” Jinki turned to Jackson. “Good news, bad news, your condition, your members’ conditions. Which first?” Jackson decided he wanted the bad news first. “If you say so,” Jinki looked at his clipboard. “Well, the bad news is that three of your members are still in surgery and the two in the front of the car almost died on the way here.”

Jinki paused, giving time for Jackson to process the information. “Are you good?” he asked to confirm. “Yes. Uh, good news next?” he asked. “Well, the four of you in here right now have injuries that will heal between 4 to 12 weeks depending on how you take care of yourselves, and that you’ll be released not too long after. Of course, if you want to stay here, I’ll allow it. I know how you feel,” Jinki’s eyes clouded over for just a second before he spoke again. “Your condition or the others?” 

“The others, please,” Jackson said. “BamBam only has two long cuts, one on his left cheek, as you can see, and the other on his chest. They have 8 stitches each. He also has a few smaller ones that needed between 2 and 4 stitches. Other than that, he’s good. He woke up before you did and showed no signs of a concussion. Mark has his left leg broken in two spots, one big bruise on his left cheek, and a few cuts from glass. Youngjae has three cuts that needed around 9 to 12 stitches and a few smaller ones. He also has a bruise on his right cheek. You, Jackson, have a broken right arm and a few small cuts with one bruise on your leg. You also have stitching on your right side due to the metal that pinned your arm to you.” explained Jinki. “Now, regarding the three still in surgery, one of them had a rather large piece of glass puncture his shoulder blade and is almost done with surgery. He has a few other cuts from other glass, but other than that, he’s mostly fine. One of the two who almost crashed on the way here had all of his ribs broken and one of them punctured his left lung. He also had an arm broken and was punctured by a branch next to his stomach. It barely missed. The person in the driver’s seat had his ribs shattered and his nose broken. The ribs punctured his spleen and liver and he lost a lot of blood.”

Jackson was shocked at how bad of a condition Jinyoung, Jaebum, and Yugyeom were in. “Can I walk?” he asked Jinki. “No. You can’t walk or you’ll rip open your stitches, but we can get you a wheelchair if you want. Jonghyun will have to watch you though, and if you do anything to open your stitches or hurt your arm, you’ll answer to me and then I will throw you to Leeteuk-hyung to get your stitches repaired but with more so that you can’t even use the wheelchair,” Jinki made sure Jackson knew what he couldn’t do and Jackson was frightened by his attitude. Jackson nodded and Jinki left to grab a wheelchair. 

“So, I’d like to say that the one with glass in his shoulder blade is Yugyeom, our maknae, the driver is Jaebum-hyung and the other one is Jinyoung. I hope they recover soon,” Jackson explained. “Alright, thank you for telling us this. I’ll write it down and say you told me,” said Jonghyun. Jinki then opened the doors and walked in with a wheelchair. “Here’s your wheelchair Jackson. To get in, we have to move you, so hold on a second.”

Jinki placed his hands on the back of Jackson’s head and torso away from the stitches while Jonghyun put his hands under Jackson’s legs. Together, they lifted Jackson from his bed carefully and set him down onto the wheelchair. “I’ll be back in the room in a few hours. Let’s say in four hours? So be back before then,” Jinki noted as he walked out the door. Jonghyun grabbed the handles on Jackson’s wheelchair and pushed him outside.

The hospital looked like any other hospital. The walls were white with blue towards the bottom. Doors faced Jackson from his right and left as Jonghyun pushed him down the hallway and to the cafeteria. Chairs in a gray color were put next to many doors, the one he just left had the number as 707 with braille on top of it. Some of the gray metal doors were open and Jackson peeked inside the rooms. Rooms with only one bed had a tv in front of the bed and the bed had a curtain around it with two chairs on each side and mandatory machines like heart monitors there. Two drawers were on either side of the TV and a board on the corner of the room had a clipboard pinned to it with blank sheets of paper.

As Jonghyun pushed the wheelchair more, he saw many things. Pushing Jackson to the Cafeteria was a long walk, as they had to cross a skywalk, a bridge that connected the two buildings. Looking outside the windows of the skywalk, he could see a river underneath them with many plants lined up on the side of the river and people playing in the water. As they entered the other building, this one was almost the same as the one Jackson was just in. The only difference was that the blue bottom was a green color in this one. 

The two were then in the elevator and waited as they were brought down to the fourth floor. “So the reason why we came to this building’s cafeteria instead of the one you were in was that this side has better food in my opinion, I wanted to show you around a little, and because Leeteuk-hyung said you could see your friend with the glass in his shoulder. Yugyeom, correct?” Jonghyun explained. “Yeah, that’s Yugyeom. What is there to show me?” 

“Well, we have a flower garden, animal therapy, and a swimming pool. Since you aren’t allowed to move much yet, the swimming pool is off the list, and we can only go see the animals, not let them touch you. Later when you’re done recovering then we can. The flower garden is in every hospital so we show them to our patients a lot. You might have the same favorite flowers as someone else a lot,” Jonghyun told Jackson as the arrived at the cafeteria doors. “This cafeteria is for no one in particular, but my two favorite chefs are here right now. They switch between the two cafeterias often, but mainly stay in your building, as that one is for idols and important people while this one's for civilians.”

As they opened the doors, Jackson was greeted with the smell of kimchi. Jackson’s mouth watered at the thought of eating kimchi. When the 7 went out to barbecue, they couldn’t order kimchi because the restaurant ran out of ingredients for it. The last time Jackson had any was on his birthday, almost a year ago. Jonghyun caught the look on his face and laughed. “Excited for kimchi, huh? When was the last time you had any?” he asked. “Um. 10 months ago? It was on my birthday, the 28th of March when I last had kimchi.” 

Jonghyun fell silent at this and then smiled. “Jihoon! Seungcheol! How are you two!” The two Jonghyun was talking about were Jihoon and Seungcheol from the K-Pop group, Seventeen. The two were also known as Woozi and S.Coups respectively. Jihoon had bright yellow hair, obviously not his natural hair color. He was short. Shorter than most people Jackson knew and had piercing dark brown eyes. Seungcheol, on the other hand, was about Jackson’s own height with curly dark brown hair and brown eyes. They were wearing brown shirts with white aprons on them. 

“Hi, Jonghyun! Is this Jackson?” asked Seungcheol. “Yeah, this is Jackson. Jackson, this is Jihoon and Seungcheol. Jihoon Is the blond one and Seungcheol is the brunet. Seungcheol, Jihoon, this is Jackson.”

“I hope we can be friends!” exclaimed Jackson excitedly. It was always nice meeting new people, though, not in the hospital. “Um, as Jonghyun said already, I’m Seungcheol, and this is my boyfriend Jihoon. It is allowed but you have to thoroughly research stuff. Ummm. I know I say umm a lot. Uhhh, Jihoon doesn’t like to talk to new people so if he’s rude to you or doesn’t speak to you, I’m very sorry. He’ll warm up to you though if you stay around him and get to know him. He’s really cute and cuddly whe- OWWW!!!! JIHOON!” Seungcheol yelped in pain. “That’s what you get for saying I’m cute and cuddly. I. Am. Not. Cute. And. CUDDLY!” With that, Seungcheol was hit again, but this time with a wooden spoon. “NOT THE SPOON!” Seungcheol exclaimed-whined.

Jonghyun and Jackson watched the two in amusement before it stopped with Seungcheol sitting on the floor with a bump on his head. Jihoon rinsed the spoon and put it away before standing over Seungcheol. Seungcheol looked away from Jihoon and extended his hand, Jihoon grabbing it and helped pull him up. The two turned to the other duo in the room, Seungcheol scratching the back of his head. “Sorry, I hope you can forgive us. Uhh… What would you two like to eat? We have a variety of foods you can choose from, but we just made kimchi, so are you two okay with kimchi?”

Jackson nodded enthusiastically, while Seungcheol laughed and turned around to serve the two kimchi, as well as himself and Jihoon. Jihoon, Jonghyun, and Jackson took a table not too far away from the doors and the kitchen, with Jonghyun and Jihoon sitting on one side, and Jackson with the soon to be there Seungcheol. As Seungcheol was getting the food plated, Jihoon, Jonghyun, and Jackson started chatting about random things from their members and boyfriends to dogs, when they heard a crash coming from the kitchen. 

“I’m fine! I just tripped after I washed my hands. Don’t come back here! There’s water all over the place,” yelled Seungcheol. Jihoon was about to run back there when Jonghyun grabbed his shoulder. “Jihoon, leave Seungcheol in there. You trust him, right?” Jihoon stopped and then huffed before sitting down in his chair again. Jackson sighed and started talking again when Seungcheol came out with a plate of kimchi on each hand. 

Seungcheol put each of them down in front of Jonghyun and Jackson before he left to grab two more plates for Jihoon and himself. When he put the two plates down, he returned to the kitchen yelling behind him, “I haven’t dried the water off the floor yet!” Jonghyun and Jackson decided not to eat, Jihoon pulled out his phone to take pictures of Jackson and Jonghyun while they waited.

Of course, they didn’t have to wait long. Within 5 minutes, Seungcheol walked back out, sitting down at his seat next to Jackson. “Sorry. I’m a bit clumsy. You can ask Jihoon about it, but Jihoon honey, don’t reveal any embarrassing stuff.”

The four ate and chatted for another hour before Jonghyun had to take Jackson back for his check-up with Jinki. “Bye Seungcheol, Jihoon. I hope we can meet again soon!”

*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*

And soon again they did meet… Many times did they meet… But this time, not in the best situation… Rather, the worst situation possible.

*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*

It had been two, almost three months since the accident had taken place, and Jaebum and Jinyoung hadn’t woken up at all. Yugyeom had woken up from his medically induced coma almost a week after the crash and had since then, had been healing. Today, they were removing his last stitches before they would only bandage his wound. There was a scar left from where he was punctured and it only needed to be bandaged so no infections would attack his body.

Bambam, Youngjae, Mark, and Jackson were allowed to leave whenever they wanted. Leave as in go back to the dorm. If they wanted to go to the store, park, or anything else, they had to have someone with them at all times, one, for safety, and two, to make sure no one gets hurt or lost. Jackson’s leg and Mark’s arm were basically fully healed, but they were sore, so they weren’t allowed to put pressure or use them for another few days to make sure they didn’t hurt themselves.

Today, they could see Jaebum and Jinyoung in the ICU. All four made sure that at least one of them visited the two each day since usually only two were allowed at one time. Doctors were giving up hope on them ever waking up due to how much damage happened to their brain. They said if Jinyoung or Jaebum didn’t wake up in the next week, they would pull the plug. Maybe even sooner, they said as well. If Jaebum goes, Jinyoung will too, said Jinyoung’s parents. 

Jackson had a scar down his right hip from where his arm was pinned to his side. It would get itchy, occasionally, but he never scratched it too much. After three weeks they took the stitches out officially, and that was when JYP decided to publicly announce what happened to them. Many fans sent mail, but Jackson never opened them and decided to just put them away in a room where all the fan mail and stuff they collected from fan meets were stored. Jackson still had crutches for when he needed to leave the room, either to walk to the cafeteria, activities or visit Jaebum and Jinyoung. 

Grabbing his crutches, Jackson pushed himself off of his bed and lightly put his feet on the floor before he started to walk to the door. Looking behind him where BamBam and Yugyeom sat, he asked, “Do either one of you want to see Jaebum and Jinyoung?”

BamBam shot up from where he was lying on his bed, coloring and told Jackson, “I’ll go. I haven’t seen them for a few days and I want to say hello.”

Jackson waited for BamBam as he pulled on his slippers and then they walked together to the ICU. The ICU was located on the floor right above them, but the duo still took the elevator instead of the stairs because of Jackson’s leg, and because they didn’t really trust the stairs. Once you walked out of the elevator, you had to turn left and through a pair of doors, where a nurse would be waiting and tell you which room the person was in. 

The two greeted the nurse and walked past to the room Jaebum and Jinyoung were in when they stopped because of many bodies in front of them. Jaebum was on his bed and many doctors and nurses were surrounding him. His heart monitor was dropping from 90 to 53 in a split second and everything was beeping. Not too long after, a shrill screech was heard in the room, signifying Jaebum’s heart monitor reaching 0. The doctors tried all they could to revive Jaebum, even pushing the defibrillator to the highest shock it could give, but they still failed.

Jackson stood there in shock, holding BamBam’s hand as BamBam fell to his knees in the hallway. A doctor turned to look behind him at the noise BamBam made when he fell and gaped. Said doctor turned around and spoke to the nurse beside him loud enough for Jackson to hear, “Time of death, 12:51 PM.’

After the doctor said that, he walked out of the room and approached Jackson. “I’m sorry for your loss,” apologized the doctor, who had bowed while speaking. “It’s such a sad thing to see someone so young and cherished die. I’ve experienced almost the same thing. My name is Park Jeongsu, but please, call me Leeteuk.”

Jackson spoke without thinking. “What happened to you, sir? Umm, you don’t have to bow.” Leeteuk stood up. “I’ll tell you about it later, okay? I promise. On the other hand, your friend just died and the one that came with you is about to cry. Let’s take care of him, yeah?”

Jackson looked at BamBam who had tears gathering in his eyes while he stared at the floor. Pulling BamBam up, Jackson embraced him in a tight hug and whispered in his ear, “You can cry Bammie. I’m right here.”

BamBam heard this and nodded slightly before he started to sob in Jackson’s arms. Jackson looked over to thank Leeteuk for what he said about Jaebum when he saw that Leeteuk was walking away. He whispered a tiny thank you before hugging BamBam tighter and crying a little bit in BamBam’s hair. The two cried in the hallway before Jackson stopped and tilted BamBam’s head up. 

“Let’s go back to the room, okay?” Jackson didn’t wait for a reply before he turned BamBam around and they started what felt like a long walk back to their room, when, in reality, only took about 2 minutes. Before the duo left though, Jackson looked behind him at Jaebum’s still body, shedding one last tear in the hallway, before he eventually looked away and walked with BamBam. 

When they reached the room, they saw Youngjae and Mark were back from when they walked to the flower garden an hour before Jackson and BamBam left. Yugyeom saw them, smiled, and asked, “Hi hyungs. How was your trip to Jaebum and Jinyoung-hyung?” Yugyeom looked at the two and his smile dropped. “Hyung? Was everything okay?”

At Yugyeom’s question, Mark and Youngjae also looked at the two members that had just returned. Jackson walked BamBam to his bed before he sat down on his own bed. “So… I have… Sorry, BamBam and I have bad news,” Jackson let that settle in before he took a deep breath and explained, “We were in the hallway outside of their room when we saw Jaebum’s heart monitor drop to 0. The doctors tried to revive him, but Jaebum... He... Well… Jaebum died. Our leader’s dead!” Jackson yelled the last part before he broke into tears.

Jackson rubbed his eyes as best as he could to see again from the tears in his eyes and looked up at the other 4 people in the room. Mark was trying to keep his tears in, but a few still fell down his face, Yugyeom and BamBam were full-on crying, BamBam into his blanket and Yugyeom had his hands in his head. Youngjae looked at Jackson seriously and asked, “Are you kidding us? He can’t be dead!”

Jackson looked at Youngjae with tears in his eyes. “I’m not kidding. Why would I be kidding about death! It’s not something to joke about! If you need confirmation ask Leeteuk! Ask BamBam! Ask Jinki! I’m not kidding!” After Jackson yelled at Youngjae, Jackson grabbed his crutches and walked to the flower garden with tears flowing in the air behind him while Youngjae just looked to the wall. 

*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*

At the garden, Jackson sat down at a bench surrounded by lilies and trees. The lilies were a variety of colors, from white to purple to orange. The bench he sat on was colored silver and was very shaky, but it still supported him. Jackson took out his phone from his pocket and scrolled in his gallery. Dozens of pictures of the members and Jaebum were all over the place on it, due to Jackson taking so many pictures. Jackson was so engrossed in his phone, he didn’t notice the four people that joined him until he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Looking up, he saw Jinki’s eyes and head and jumped. “What are you doing here?” Jackson asked Jinki. He looked around and saw that Leeteuk, Jihoon, and Seungcheol were also with Jinki. “I heard from Yugyeom that you ran out of the room when I went to check up on you guys. Seungcheol and Jihoon were with me because they were going to ask what you guys wanted to eat for dinner, and Leeteuk asked if I knew where you were. I saw that you were looking at pictures of your members. I hope you feel better soon, Jackson.”

Jackson couldn’t speak. He was surprised at how many people were with him, and about what Jinki said. “Thank you, I guess. I can’t explain how much I am glad you came to check on me. I… I needed to talk to someone or some people, but I didn’t know who to talk to. Can I talk to you guys?” Jackson asked.

“Sure,” replied Leeteuk. “So, what do you want to talk about? We could talk about things too. I think we also need to talk about things that have happened in our lives, don’t we?” Leeteuk looked up at the others there. Jinki nodded and Seungcheol did too. Jihoon looked away but slightly nodded his head. “I guess I’ll talk first,” said Leeteuk.

“My uncle always took care of me when my parents weren’t home, which was basically every other month. One day when I came home from school, the door was kicked down and my uncle was lying in a pool of his own blood in the living room. His body was the first thing in the house that I saw since the living room was to the right of the door,” explained Leeteuk. “I called the police and my house, the only home I had known since I was born, became a crime scene for the police. They never did figure out who killed him or why they killed him. I was transported to my grandma’s home on the other side of town and my parents and I eventually moved a few towns down south with my grandparents.”

Jackson moved to hug Leeteuk. He pulled away after just a little bit and told Leeteuk, “I’m sorry for your loss. I hope they figure out who killed him soon,” Seungcheol spoke after Leeteuk with a quiet voice. He looked away before he began to talk.

“I’ve been dating Jihoon for almost 6 years now and we live together in a house not too far away from here and the others. Before I met Jihoon or began training, I lived with my parents and they abused me a lot. It began when I was 10 and I brought home an 89% on my test. My mom yelled at me because I usually always get at least 95% on my tests, but at that time, it was in science, my least favorite class. So I was hit at least three times and had bruises on my body. It happened almost once a week. When I turned 13, it became basically every day because my dad was almost always drunk and he’d come home to us and beat me up. Not too long after, I became a trainee for Pledis and met Jihoon, but we didn’t really date each other until I was 18. We were friends for those 5 years along with Soonyoung. Ummm. My mom overdosed on pain medications and my dad just left. I guess he married someone else. I know it’s not as bad as what you guys went and are going through, but I just wanted to talk about it since I never have told anyone besides Jihoon and Soonyoung.” Seungcheol stopped talking.

Jackson hugged Seungcheol after he finished, just like he did with Leeteuk. “Jihoon, do you want to share anything?” he asked. Jihoon looked at him and said, “No. My life was pretty good.”

“I guess that leaves me last since we already know what happened to Jackson and his friends,” said Jinki. “This was a year before SHINee debuted. We were on a trip with my friends to Jeju to spend time together and my parents, grandparents, and a few of my uncles and aunts went to say goodbye to me. They came because they probably wouldn’t see me for another three months or so. Well, my aunts and uncles. My grandparents, parents, and I lived in one two-story house, where there was a room on the bottom floor for my grandparents, and two upstairs for my parents and I. Anyways, I left and they went home. I was there on my third to last day when I received a call from the police saying my aunts, uncles, grandparents, and my parents died at our house because of a gas leak. They were all sleeping at that time, so they didn’t feel any pain, that’s what the police officer told me. So I told my friends and the members that I had a family emergency and we all left that night to head back. I had to stay with Taemin’s family whenever we weren’t at the dorms, which was most of the time since all my stuff was either at the dorms or at my house. It took about a month before I could go and retrieve anything I wanted in there before they were going to demolish it and build a new house in its stead. We had the funeral a week after I returned to the house for the last time.”

Jackson had tears running down his eyes after Jinki told his story. All of them had a rough time and he was hearing these stories that they never told anyone else. “I.. I feel really bad for all of you guys. Can we.. Umm. Can we do a group hug? You all deserve it because of what you all went through and I just… Well, there’s no other reason other than I think you all just need one and-” Jackson was cut off by 3 pairs of arms wrapping around him. “Can we go out sometime? I think we’d be good friends,” asked Leeteuk. “Most likely,” responded Jihoon. 

They fell silent for a long time before Jackson shimmied out of the embrace. “Can we go and check on Jinyoung one last time? His parents said that if Jaebum died, they would pull his plug too, and we’ve been here for almost 3 months too. I don’t think you can spend more time helping us. I just… I don’t want to let Jinyoung die, but if he is in pain or we can’t help him and he can’t heal, then I think it’s better to say our goodbyes and pull the plug,” he explained. “Yeah, we can check on him. I don’t fully agree with you, but if that’s what you think, we can do that, I suppose. I don’t like to take the chance of someone recovering from them but we might just have to,” Leeteuk noted as he looked Jackson in the eye.

“Let's go.”

*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*

The five of them walked to the room Jinyoung was in. As they walked in, Jackson looked to the bed closest to the door, the one that Jaebum was in before he died. Jackson looked to Jinyoung, who never gained much color ever since the accident happened. He was still the sickly pale color he was when they first were allowed to see him, although he might have gotten a tad bit back. He also still had bruises on his body, even though they should have healed at least a month ago. Jinyoung did not look much different than he did when they first were admitted those fateful two months ago. This was the factor that changed Jackson’s mind from keeping him on life support until he recovered to just letting him go. If he didn’t heal now, he probably couldn't heal later. But then again, his body was healing something other than his body itself, so maybe there was hope?

“Hello, Jinyoung. It’s Jackson again. I hope you aren’t mad at me, but I think we should pull the plug. Like, pull you from life support. I know you probably don’t want us to, but I feel like you're suffering and the easiest way to help you is to end it. So I want to pull life support. Of course, I need the member’s approval and your parent’s but we will see.” Jackson whispered as he held Jinyoung’s left hand. Holding his hand in his own hands, Jackson carefully set Jinyoung’s hand back to his side on the bed and walked out.

“Where are you going?” asked Jihoon. “I’m going to make a critical decision that will probably make our fans hate us.”

Jackson walked to the room he had been in not too long ago. Pulling the door toward him, he walked into the room seeing the other four members sitting on their beds. At the sound of Jackson opening the door, they all looked towards him. Jackson took in a breath before speaking, “Guys, I have a proposition that will make you guys hate me.” 

Mark looked at Jackson before asking him, “The proposition is?”

Jackson looked at each of them in the eyes before looking at the floor and announcing, “I think we should take Jinyoung off of life support.”

Yelling erupted right as Jackson ended his sentence. He could hear mainly Youngjae yelling, “ARE YOU CRAZY?” but he could hear the others as well. “Guys,” Jackson pleaded. “Please just listen to my reasoning!”

“US!” Youngjae yelled. “LISTEN TO YOU? ARE YOU CRAZY? NO. THAT’S NOT EVEN SOMETHING I SHOULD ASK! YOU ARE CRAZY. YOU TELL US YOU WANT TO PULL jINYOUNG-HYUNG OFF OF LIFE SUPPORT AND NOW YOU WANT US TO LISTEN TO YOU? NO! I WILL NOT LISTEN TO YOU!”

Jackson broke down into tears. “I… I just wanted to help Jinyoung out. He hasn’t changed at all in the last two months, and his parents are going to pull him off anyways, so I thought it would help him. I just feel like keeping him on life support is hurting him more than we think. I’m… Well, besides Jinyoung’s parents, I’m the only one who believes this. Leeteuk-hyung disagrees but will do it if we say yes, and I don’t know about Jinki, Seungcheol, and Jihoon’s opinions, but I think they oppose it too.”

Youngjae looked at Jackson and then looked away. “I’m sorry for yelling at you, Jackson-hyung. Jaebum-hyung just passed and you think that we should let Jinyoung-hyung pass, and I just can't ha/ndle it,” he explained. Jackson walked over to Youngjae with his crutches and hugged him. “I'm sorry Youngjae-ah. Does anyone agree with me?”

Jackson gave about a minute for them to think before he asked again and no one said anything. “Know what? Let’s all look at Jinyoung and then we can decide okay? I have 4 friends with him right now.”

Jackson walked out and to the ICU room with Jinyoung in it. The others followed behind him and sat around Jinyoung while Jinki, Jihoon, Seungcheol, and Leeteuk walked out when they saw them. “We’ll give you a moment, yeah? When you make up your mind, just call or send a text,” Leeteuk handed Jackson a piece of paper before he joined the other three and they walked off to wherever they went.

The five of them huddled around Jinyoung and took a good look at him. BamBam spoke first. “I think we should let him go. He’s in a really bad condition and I don't’ want him to suffer if he is.”

Yugyeom and Mark both said at the same time, “Me too.” 

The lef just Youngjae. That meant there were 6 people who wanted to pull Jinyoung off of life support. Youngjae looked at Jinyoung once again before looking at the others and said, “Do it.”

*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*

It was the next day. The previous day, Jackson had texted Leeteuk about their decision. Leeteuk contacted Jinyoung’s parents and they had told him that they needed just a day to prepare themselves. Of course, you can never prepare yourself for when a loved one dies, but Jackson just suspected they needed a little time to understand what was going on. He understood. He felt like that too.

They had scheduled that Jinyoung would be taken off the same time Jaebum had passed, with only maybe a few seconds and a day between them. It took about 10 minutes off of life support before the person would pass, so they would pull the plug at 12:47. 

Jackson put on black pants and a black shirt like he was going to a funeral. Technically, it was the witnessing of a loved one dying, so it still counted. All 11 of them had worn full black, all 11 of them being the rest of Got7, Jinyoung’s parents, and Jinki, Jihoon, Leeteuk, and Seungcheol. Even though the last four didn't’ know Jinyoung too well, they felt like they should still pay their respects and that they would have been nice friends if Jinyoung and Jaebum were still alive. Well, Jinyoung was still alive for now, but you get what they meant. 

Jinyoung’s bed had 7 chairs circling around it. Jinyoung’s parents and the Got7 members sat on the chairs while the other 4 stood up, Leeteuk being the closest to the life support machine since he was the only one who was certified to pull the plug.

“Any last words to Jinyoung? We have 5 minutes,” asked Leeteuk. 

BamBam stood up. “Jinyoung-hyung. I’m sorry for all the trouble I caused you, Jaebum-hyung, and the hyungs. I wish I could tell you how much I regret doing it, but I love you and I hope you will feel better when we let you go. I have so many things I really want to tell you, but maybe I can do that when I visit you.”

Yugyeom spoke next. “Jinyoung-hyung, I really, really love you. I also have many things I want to tell you. We all do. I really hope you find peace and happiness when you pass on and that you can find Jaebum-hyung too. I’m also sorry for all the trouble I caused you and Jaebum-hyung.”

Youngjae tightened his grip on Jinyoung’s arm. “Jinyoung-hyung. I can’t explain how much I wish you could come back home to us, but I made the decision that you should pass on. You haven’t healed much and we think that you are in pain, so we wanted to help you. Please, when you find Jaebum-hyung, tell him that we all love him. I love you.”

Mark sniffled. “I love you so much Jinyoung. Why do you not heal? We all wanted to see you smile again, but you’re here on this hospital bed. The least you could have done was say goodbye. Well, you really couldn’t since you haven’t woken up. I’m sorry for all I’ve said and everything that hurt you or offended you. I hope you can find Jaebum when you pass. We all know you love him. Love him as he wanted to be in a relationship.”

Jinyoung’s parents held each other and tears started falling off of their faces. “Son, we love you so much. We’re sorry we couldn’t be there for you in your hardest times, but we’re here now. We wish that you could come back to us, but if you know that Jaebum has died and want to follow him, you can. We were going to pull the plug anyway. So many things we want to say to you can’t be said, but once again, we love you so much.”

Jackson stood up and walked over to Jinyoung. “Jinyoung, I love you so much. My brother is passing today and another has passed almost 1 day ago. May you both find peace and each other. We love both of you,” Jackson had tears running down his face. Everyone started to cry a little as the 5 minutes slowly ticked down. “Jinyoung, I hope you can watch over us as we go on with our lives. We’ll quote you and try to do so many things that we couldn’t do before with you. We’ll talk about you and Jaebum-hyung during our concerts. We’ll always keep you in mind. I love you and I’m sorry.”

Less than a minute was left before the clock would strike 12:47 and they would pull the plug. Jinki, Seungcheol, and Jihoon bowed their heads in respect while the others all grabbed Jinyoung’s arms or hands and closed their eyes. Leeteuk turned off the machine anchoring Jinyoung to this world and slowly, he started to die. Jackson and everyone else whispered their last goodbye to Jinyoung before the same shrill screech Jackson heard when Jaebum had died sounded.

*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*---*

Jackson looked at the photo of all 7 of them together. He smiled as BamBam came running to him. Today marked the 7th year of Jaebum and Jinyoung’s absence. Jackson was with BamBam and Mark outside of a restaurant. The three of them performing together under the name As7 whenever they could. As7 was created with the meaning of all of Got7 would be together even if the others weren’t around. Yes, that’s what Got7 meant, but this was their way of thinking that Jinyoung, Jaebum, Youngjae, and Yugyeom were performing with them.

Today was one of the few days where Yugyeom and Youngjae had a day off from their mandatory service, and they decided to get drinks and dinner. Yugyeom and Youngjae walked around the building and waved. Youngjae was allowed to grow his hair out as was Yugyeom, since they had to for their roles in the play. 

Jackson smiled and led them inside. Reaching the cashier, he asked if they could request a VIP room, a sectioned off room from the rest of the restaurant, for a special occasion. Jackson and the others were led under a curtain where Leeteuk, Seungcheol, Jihoon, and Jinki were sat around the big table. Jackson sat down wiht the others and brought a picture of Jaebum and Jinyoung out.

“May they rest in peace and watch over us,” Jackson said as he burned the picture with a lighter in the middle of the table. A pan was underneath the fire as ashes from the picture fell into it and soon enough, Jackson let it slowly glide down to the pan, the fire spreading to everywhere on the picture but Jaebum and Jinyoung’s faces and then engulfing it.

Outside the curtains, a stray wind blew from the door. A hand grabbed another’s wrist and tightened their grip. Jaebum and Jinyoung watched the 9 friends and family with identical smiles on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for making Jaebum and Jinyoung die. They're my favorites in Got7 and I like to hurt my favorites, I'm sorry! I had Jackson used for most of the third person view because he was my original favorite in Got7. Special appearance from Leeteuk, SHINee, and Seungcheol and Jihoon from Seventeen! Leeteuk wasn't in there from my original plans, neither were the other 7, but I added them in anyways. My plot outline was not through. If you don't like the ending, I'm sorry, but that was all I could come up with. Let me know if you liked it and if there are any mistakes, thank you!
> 
> The reason why the title is titled "Lilies Float (Sink) On (In) The River Below Us" is because of a reason, lol. Can anyone figure out why? And where I foreshadowed a little?


End file.
